


Close enough

by VengeanceAngel



Category: Angel: the Series, Bones (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Booth, M/M, Mistaken Identity, No turns to yes, Oral Sex, Tessa is a jerk, Top Spike, minor Bloodplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-04
Updated: 2015-07-04
Packaged: 2018-04-07 13:54:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4265688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VengeanceAngel/pseuds/VengeanceAngel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spike isn't sure why Angel is dressed in a suit and living near D.C., but he decides to drop in for some long overdue fun. When he discovers his mistake, he isn't sure the identity of the man makes it necessary to change his plans. </p><p>I have written under the name ficlover on LJ and thought I'd move my stuff over here and eventually start doing some new stuff. I'll only move my completed works for now. I hope you enjoy them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Close enough

**Author's Note:**

> Just to reiterate: I have written under the name ficlover on LJ and thought I'd move my stuff over here and eventually start doing some new stuff. I'll only move my completed works for now. I hope you enjoy them. I am posting a note on my LJ stating that I'm moving things here in case anyone starts worrying that I'm being plagiarized. That happened to me once and people were pretty ticked on my behalf. That was kind of nice to be cared about and respected. :)
> 
> I own nothing regarding Angel: The Series or Bones. This is my first posting and I hope I did this all correctly. Any feedback to help me with future posts are appreciated. I wrote this on Jan. 1, 2006 originally so I hope that explains any strange time issues.

Spike looked up as the man walked in. He was a bit taller, but not much, than his sire. He stood and pressed against the wall...waiting. He snickered to himself about the importance of being invited in first. He'd have to warn his human friends about those pesky 'Welcome' mats they all seemed to enjoy putting out.

Booth threw his keys onto his coffee table after wiping his feet on the traitorous mat and looked around the apartment. Something seemed off to him, but he couldn't tell what. He simply shrugged it off, knowing that his door was secure and his windows locked. It had been a rough day and he was understandably jumpy. 

The FBI had been approached about a case in LA. Someone was accusing them of doing undercover work there without letting the local branch know what was up. Booth's superiors had insisted they were wrong, but when the photo was dropped on their desk, they had called Booth in to talk to him about it. Thankfully, Booth had plenty of confirmed reports that he was not in the LA area or even on the west coast when some of the pictures were taken. 

The bureau had chalked it up to mistaken identity, but were keeping an eye on Booth. It made him uncomfortable. His mind stopped wandering to the afternoon drama when it suddenly occurred to him what was off in his apartment. Smoke. Booth didn't smoke and nobody he knew smoked in his place. He'd been so hung up on the smell of decomp through the day that smoke didn't really register quickly with him as a red flag anymore. 

He'd already put his gun away, but headed back to the drawer to grab it just as a hand closed around his mouth. "Hello, Peaches...miss me?"

Booth was shoved onto the couch and got a look at the strangest sight he'd seen in awhile. The man looked otherworldly with his platinum blonde hair and his leather duster. Most compelling was his startling blue eyes. He figured that was why he felt that he was in the presence of something other than human. It was the eyes...

"Who are you?" _Play it cool, Seeley. This guy is stronger than he looks._ He could feel the pain on his face from the man's hand. He'd have a bruise for sure. 

The man straddled him quickly, far too quickly for Booth to see it as he grabbed the agent's wrists and pulled them up above his head. Then the strange man buried his face in Booth's neck and sniffed long and hard before standing back up. 

"You're human."

Booth frowned. "Since we needed that clarification I'm guessing...you're not?" He'd been to church. He believed in all of the things that Bones didn't seem to, but he also knew that there were other things, evil things, that could hurt you if you ran into them. He had a bad feeling this was one of those times. 

"Name's Spike, luv, and you're not who I thought you were." He smirked then. "But you're close enough..."

"Do you _like_ this person you thought I was?"

"He's alright." Spike lit up a cigarette and sat on the coffee table in front of Booth. "You might do."

"Do? For what?"

Spike shrugged. "Quick shag." He inhaled deeply and then blew out a long stream of smoke through his nose. 

"Yeah, well, I don't shag." He stood up, grateful that he wasn't stopped and walked over to the door and opened it. "You can leave now and I won't call the cops."

Spike stood and strode over to Booth, taking another whiff. "Scared? Of me?"

"I don't even know you. Just go."

Spike slowly closed the door and pushed Booth against it. He dropped his cigarette into Booth's potted plant and licked the side of his face. The moan torn from Booth's throat was obviously one of terror and Spike leaned back to study the other man. "I won't hurt you unless you want me to."

Booth looked at him for a moment, eyes becoming watery with understanding. "But you're not leaving..."

Spike allowed his gaze to run over Booth's face, the decision made quickly. "No."

Booth closed his eyes. He was going to be raped and he had no idea what the hell he was supposed to do with that information. 

"Tell you what, though? You give me some fun and if you don't want to go all the way...I'll leave."

Booth's eyes snapped open again at the promise of the slight reprieve, the hope of not having to endure what he can only imagine as the worst. "Really? Okay...that sounds good. If that's the best I'm going to get."

"I wouldn't go that far."

He stood back and grabbed Booth's shirt, ripping it down the middle, causing buttons to fly everywhere. 

The familiar feeling of being disrespected and seen only as a fuck toy snapped Booth's anger back to the front of his mind. "Hey! What the hell? Fuck this." He turned to walk out and stopped when he heard a weird growl. He turned slowly just in time to see Spike in full vamp mode. He felt the tremors work their way up his body and knew that there was nothing he could do to escape. The realization found him sliding down the door and he pulled his knees up to his chest, a posture unused since the days he hid from his father's heavy fists. "Just get it over with."

Spike frowned at the reaction, one he had one too many times himself, and put his human face back on. He knelt down in front of Booth. "I didn't mean to scare you like that. I guess I forgot I wasn't with who I thought I was." He sighed. "C'mon, mate, let's get you comfortable." He helped him up and led him to the bedroom. "Take off your clothes. Make it easier."

Booth didn't move, hoping that the small kindness Spike had just shown to him would carry over enough to change the rapist's mind.

Spike nearly did give in, but he'd traveled too far and waited too long. "C'mon... I might not be as much of a monster as you thought, but I'm not a saint, either."

Booth wanted to fight, but that face had terrified him more than the combination of his childhood nightmares could come close to. He took everything off and laid down on the bed. 

Spike purred in pleasure. Booth was nothing like his sire undressed. He was leaner and had a bit more raw muscle to him. His ass was perfection and something about the fact that warm blood pumped through this creature's veins made him want to howl in pleasure. He could only imagine the heat of him...of being inside of him. Spike frowned at that. He had always been the one getting buggered, not the other way around. He shrugged inwardly. This guy didn't have to know that.

Booth felt the chill of the air and prayed for the strength to survive the ordeal he had to go through to achieve his freedom. He opened his eyes to see that his assailant had stripped as well. He was good looking if you liked that ethereal sort of thing and he automatically thought this guy would be a good match for Angela. _Hello Angela, I'd like you to meet my rapist. I thought you two would be perfect for each other._ He had to stop himself from rolling his eyes. He recognized his thoughts as hysterical since he truly was terrified. 

Spike laid down next to him and licked one perfect nipple before fastening his mouth on it and suckling. His fingers snaked to the other nipple and started flicking the bud that was already tightening with the attention being received. Spike had a feeling this would be easier than he thought. 

Booth's cock quivered to life with the feelings that were shooting straight to his crotch and he cursed his anatomy. He bit his lower lip trying to make himself focus on something besides the pleasure and soon tasted the metallic flavoring of his own blood. 

Spike stopped when the new scent hit him and he lifted his head and smirked at the redness of Booth's lips. The slight scarlet refreshment had begun to pool at the corner of Booth's mouth and he dipped his head to lick the spot gently. Soon he was kissing Booth with abandon, trying to get more of the taste of this incredible look-alike. "Mmmmm...Angel..."

Booth shuddered. He didn't want to be this guy's angel and he thought it was a very inappropriate word for what he assumed to be a demon to use as a term of endearment for his victim. Once he could breathe again after having Spike's tongue down his throat, he started to gasp. Panic overtook him and he thought again that he would die that night. 

Spike kissed his way to Booth's neck and began to have the same thought. Holding this beautiful man close while draining him of his life's blood would be so perfect and so lovely that Spike's undead heart broke with the imagining of it. He licked the pulse point at Booth's neck and continued moving down the agent's body. By the time he got to his navel, Booth was panting badly and Spike sat up, no longer certain he could find pleasure in the man's pain. "Settle down, luv. You're not leaving this earth tonight. I promise you that." He pushed a stray hair back from Booth's face. "You're far too lovely to be rotting in the ground, though. I'll come back for that later..."

Booth's breath caught at what that implied. Eternal life was a belief that Booth held onto strongly, but it was reserved for a heavenly environment and the other man promised only a living hell. 

Spike swooped down then and swallowed his would-be childe whole, liking the way that Booth jerked in response. Angelus had taught him well and Booth was moaning and crying out in ecstasy in no time, despite the fact that the pleasure was being stolen from him and not given freely. 

Booth had stopped caring about anything rational once he felt Spike's cool mouth on him. It had been a long time since he'd had his dick sucked if he had to admit it. Tessa wouldn't do it because she thought it was dirty, but she had no problem shoving his head down in her lap nearly every night. Booth tries to pull himself away from the thoughts because they were unpleasant. Usually Tessa came hard and then said she was too tired for anything else. He hadn't cum in the last six months unless he was using his own hand and that was getting old. At that moment, feeling the pleasure Spike was inflicting on him, he knew that he wouldn't make this man leave. He would hate himself later for turning his would-be rape into a slightly more consensual affair, but for right now he needed someone to touch him with desire. It had been far too long since he'd felt wanted. He had begun to wonder if he was invisible. Nobody _really_ touched him anymore. It was as if his physical form had dissipated and left nothing behind worth talking about. He waited for it constantly, a connection with another person. A pat on the back. A handshake. Anything at all, but he never felt it. It was as if people passed through him. He knew it was because they didn't care. They weren't touching him out of the desire to touch him, but out of the odd sense of politeness that society forced onto its people. It always left Booth feeling cold. He wondered at that.... It took the cold touch of the undead to re-awaken the warmth within him. 

He felt Spike press a finger near his opening and that's when he snapped back to the present. "No!" His cry was strangled, but loud enough to cause Spike to lift his head. 

Spike would have been having trouble catching his breath if he actually breathed. The responses he was getting were driving him wild. "You don't get a say quite yet, mate. Wait for it..." He shoved the finger inside of his prey and Booth gasped in pain. He was about to begin a new fight when Spike wiggled his finger a bit, touching something that set off a sensation that Booth had never felt before. Spike took the look on his face as his eyes rolled back as a silent plea to continue. He began to suck Booth once more and added a finger. Soon, Spike had three fingers moving in and out of Booth with only his spit to lubricate him. 

Booth started to groan louder, all thoughts stuttering to a halt. He fisted his hands in Spike's hair, shoving him up and down in time with his gentle thrusts, only caring about the sensations. He was so close. He just needed a little more...

Spike used his head to force Booth to stay still, enjoying the feeling of Booth pulling at his hair. He remained perfectly unmoving and made sure that Booth couldn't jerk his hips at all. Booth nearly cried out in anger at the restraint, but then he felt what the other man was doing. Spike was swallowing. The blonde had Booth's cock buried to the root in his mouth and was swallowing. Seeley didn't know it was possible to feel something like that and he heard a low keening sound that he figured out must be him. Not moving was unbearably pleasurable as he was forced to feel Spike's throat ripple around him. He wouldn't have cared if he sucked his dick completely off at this point. 

Booth finally lifted his head as Spike continued to massage him in his ass and on his cock. The sight of Spike's forearm moving back and forth and seeing only a blonde head where his dick used to be along with Spike's lips tightening madly while surrounded by his soft pubic hair did him in. He screamed a long painful cry as he felt over-sensitized after being numb for so long. 

Spike pulled every last drop from Booth and continued to suck until Booth was trembling severely. He sat up and stroked Booth's thighs. "Alright, luv?"

Booth wanted to answer, but instead he pulled away, curled up on his side, and started to cry silent tears. 

Spike hadn't expected that reaction and had no idea how to react to seeing someone mirror his own actions so many years ago, the first time he was taken by a monster. He got out of the bed, looking for something to use as lube. He finally found some kinky massage stuff in a drawer and curled up behind Booth. "You've had a hard time of it, yeah?"

Booth nodded, wanting to die for needing this so much. There was something so twisted that he thought for sure it had to be a dream, but he wanted Spike to stay. He wanted to be touched some more. He couldn't stand the thought of going back to that horrifying numbness. Not after what had just happened. 

"Now, it's up to you. You got yours. Do I get mine?"

Booth shuddered once more, remembering how Tessa had always left him wanting. He couldn't do that. He couldn't be like her. To be honest, he was starting to hate her now that he was remembering . "Tell me who you are."

"m'A vampire, peaches."

Booth nodded, no longer shocked by anything. "Of course you are."

"And I need to fuck you, alright? You're just far too yummy to stop now, yeah? I need your permission, though. I promised..."

Booth broke down then, nothing in his mind helping him to understand this situation. Everything was turned upside down. His rapist was keeping his word to him while his father and the woman who claimed to love him never did. He turned and held onto Spike for dear life. He wanted to feel alive. How was it that it took someone who was undead to make that happen?

Spike smirked. "Close enough..." He kissed Booth's forehead and then sat up so that Booth was on his back. "Put your legs over my shoulders." 

Booth obeyed, figuring this wouldn't be any different than it was with Spike's fingers inside of him. He was wrong. Spike put plenty of lube on and stretched Booth, but the feeling of being pushed into was overwhelming to the FBI agent. 

Spike watched himself get swallowed by the man's body. The heat was mind-blowing and he gazed at himself as his head disappeared into the tight pucker. The surrounding flesh was pink and it made Spike groan once more. He continued to push forward and was enthralled by the movement of Booth's flesh as he did so. The small jerks as a push allowed him further entry was nearly the end of Spike. When he was all the way in he looked back at Booth's face. He saw fierce concentration, pain, and confusion and it struck him that Booth had never been fucked in the ass. Spike knew that he hadn't been with a man. That much was obvious, but this man hadn't even indulged himself in a little playtime. Nothing had entered this gorgeous human except for Spike. 

Spike felt the protectiveness over this human... _his_ human... instantly. He knew he'd never completely walk away now. He leaned down. "Relax..." When he felt Booth obey, he began to move. The heat swallowing him was more like a raging fire and Spike didn't know if he'd ever again find the perfect combination of pleasure and pain that he was finding at this moment. It would be a shame to turn him, but he couldn't lose him now or ever. For now, Spike decided to focus on the moment's pleasure. "Touch yourself...." He watched Booth start jerking off and it wasn't long before he pushed the man's hand away to do it himself. He was moving his hand and his hips in a perfect rhythm and once again Booth was just along for the ride. He quickened his pace on Booth faster than a human could and the friction made his head spin. 

Booth screamed as he managed to cum again, warmth hitting his chest. Spike felt Booth tighten around his overly engorged cock and cried out as well, letting go of Booth as his cold seed filled him. He stayed that way for a moment and watched as Booth started to come back to himself. He pulled out with a sucking sound that he had to admit turned him on and laid next to Booth, drawing patterns in the cum on his chest. "So, tell me you loved it and you want me to come back every night or I'll stay away forever."

Booth started to laugh, knowing damn well that the vampire didn't really have any intention of leaving him alone. "Fuck you." 

Spike smiled. "Close enough..."


End file.
